Fungal skin infections, often called dermatomycoses, are among the most common skin infections. Characteristically, these infections exhibit single or multiple lesions that may produce a mild scaling, or deep, inflamed, nodular lesions. Many of these infections are superficial, affecting the hair, nails, and/or skin, and are generally caused by three fungi: Trichophyton, Microsporum, and Epidermophyton. 
Since clinical differentiation of the similar dermaphytes is difficult, these infections are discussed or grouped and treated according to the sites involved. Diagnosis of difficult, non-responding pathogenic organisms can be identified by scraping of the developed lesions, and examining by either direct microscopic examination of a potassium hydroxide preparation or by fungal culture.
Some of the fungal skin infections are classed as follows. Tinea Pedis is a very common fungal infection, which is commonly known as athletes foot or ringworm of the feet. Tinea pedis can be difficult to cure in some affected persons.
Tinea curis is commonly known as jock itch, and is caused by Epidermophyton floccosum, Trichophyton rubrum, or Trichophyton mentagrophytes. They occur on the medial and upper portions of the thighs, and in the pubic area. Tinea curis is more commonly seen in males. Tinea curis lesions have specific margins with small vessels commonly found. Acute lesions are bright red, and chronic, recurring cases tend to be hyper pigmented.
Tinea corporis is known as ringworm of the skin and is more prevalent in climates with higher humidity. Tinea corporis usually involves infections by Trichophyton or Microsporum species. Lesions causes by Tinea corporis form on smooth and bear skin areas. These lesions begin as small circular red areas and can become scaling, raised, and pruritic areas.
Tinea versicolor is a fungal infection that generally creates cosmetic concerns. Lesions generally occur on seborrheic areas in a confetti-like configuration. This common superficial fungal infection of the stratum corneum is caused by Ptiyrosporum orbiculare. 
Candidiasis or moniliasis is caused primarily by Candida albicans, and usually occurs in the groin, axilla, interdigital spaces, and under the breasts.
Onychomycosis, or fungal infections of the nail bed or plate, contribute to 40% of all nail disorders. It has been estimated that total United States Medicare costs for treating onychomycosis are in excess of 43 million dollars. Mycotic nail infections are most commonly caused by dermatophytes (Trichophyton, Microsporum, and Epidermophyton species), yeasts (Candida species), and nondermatophyte molds (Scytalidium, Fusarium, Acremonium, Aspergillus and Scopulariopsis, species). Four major types of mycotic nail infections have been identified: distal subungual onychomycosis, which is the most common type, affecting the plantar surfaces of the hands and feet; white superficial onychomycosis, which affects the toenails; proximal subungual onychomycosis, which is often associated with immunosuppression; and, candidal onychomycosis. These infections vary with respect to the pattern of fungal invasion and causative pathogen. Clinical symptoms of onychomycosis include onycholysis, or separation of the nail from its bed, hyperkeratosis such as calluses or corns, brittleness, color change, and paronychial inflammation, or inflammation due to infection of the skin fold at the nail margin.
Mycotic nail infections do not always resolve spontaneously and may have serious consequences, including limitation of mobility and dexterity, decrease in peripheral circulation in the affected area, and self-consciousness. Onychomycosis can also worsen pre-existing foot problems, such as problems caused in diabetic patients.
Numerous different topical preparations, both prescription and non-prescription, have been used to treat these fungal infections. A significant number of these preparations are sold over-the-counter in drug stores, grocery stores and other retail outlets. On Feb. 26, 1993 the United States Food & Drug Administration identified certain topical antifungal agents that could be generally recommended as safe and effective for non-prescription use, and other agents that could not be recommended. The agents identified as topical non-prescription antifungal agents that are recognized as safe and effective included clioquinal, providone iodine, clortrimazole, tolnaftate, haolprogin, undecylenates, and miconazole nitrate. Those identified as not generally recognized as safe and effective included, alcloza, alum potassium, aluminum sulfate, amyltricreso is, basic fuchsin, benzethomium chloride, benzoic acid, benzoxiquine, boric acid, camphor, candicidin, chlorothymol, coal tar, dichlorophen, menthol, methylparaben, oxyquinoline, oxyquinoline sulfate, phenol, phenolate sodium, phenyl salicylate, propionic acid, propylparaben, resorcinol, salicylic acid, sodium borate, sodium caprylate, sodium propionate, sulfur, tannic acid, thymol, tolindate, triacetin, zinc caprylate, zinc proplonate.
Even the effective agents are not effective in all conditions. In treating patients with immune suppressed disorders such as diabetes, chemotherapy patients, HIV infected patients, and those with chronic infections, fungal infections go untreated or unsuccessfully treated.
In attempting to achieve optimum blood sugar levels in controlling diabetes, infections must be controlled. Infections raise blood sugar levels. Patients with diabetes are generally on a number of medications, including antidiabetic agents, antihypertensives, and lipid lowering drugs. Oral antifungal agents compete with these other medications at the liver for removal from the body. This activity leads to elevated liver enzyme levels. Once liver enzyme levels are elevated, patients have to be taken off of their antifungal and other medications. The same situation holds true with other immunosuppressed patients, including chemotherapy patients and HIV affected patients. Further, drug interactions have to be monitored during treatment with oral antifungal agents.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an antifungal preparation capable of treating various fungal infections that will effectively work in medically compromised, as well as relatively healthy persons. A topical preparation is the best for this situation, as liver complications are avoided.